1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a video cassette tape recorder (VCR), and more particularly, to a character editing system for a VCR that is available on a single VCR unit and records character information data on a predetermined portion of a video tape. By recording the character information data on a predetermined portion of a video tape the character information can be viewed distinctly during playback and degradation of the character edited portion, which tends to occur if the character information data is recorded on the video track, can be prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A character editing system has generally been available on two separate VCRs. When character information is to be edited, one of the VCRs operates in a play mode to reproduce audio and video signals recorded on a video tape. The other VCR operates in a recording mode, generates an analog on-screen display signal for the character information to be edited, and records the on-screen display signal with the played-back video and audio signals from the first VCR on a video track of another video tape at a position corresponding to that of a video picture which is to be edited with the character information. In the prior art system, the character information is recorded on the video track, mixed with the played-back video signal. As mentioned above, it has conventionally not been possible to perform the character editing process with only one VCR unit. Also, in the conventional character editing process, portions of the video signal in front and after the character information may be erased. This results in indistinctness of the character information and blurring of character boundaries during playback.